Falling From Cloud9
by Ancell
Summary: What happened those two days when Lydia disappeared in the woods from the hospital. How did she come back to her senses? Who helped her find her way back, and not just to Beacons Hills, but to her own mind?
1. Fallen From Cloud 9

Got some random inspiration to write this, not sure about it, really. Might be a one shot, might be something I continue, I don't know... what do you guys think?

* * *

Derek's head shot up as he heard a shriek echo through the forest not too far from the hospital where he was currently located. With a frown he decided it probably wasn't relevant to him and continued his search for traps set by the Argents, traps that might ensnare the new pack members he planned to create. He couldn't have them being caught by the hunters, not before he'd trained them, they'd be slaughtered.

Nearly an hour later he was about to circle back to his hide out when he heard a rustle of moment followed by whimpered sob. He turned and silently followed the sound. The sounds led him to Lydia, who was collapsed to her knees, trembling and completely naked. He stuck to the shadows of the trees, listening as she muttered something. "Help me… someone help me… hes gonna kill me…" his brow tilted down, and he took in a deep breath, scenting the air. No one was around, she wasn't being chased, so what was she talking about. _Peter_. The name brought instant realization to him, and against his normal nature, the empathetic yammer in the back of his mind won out, and he stepped carefully forward.

"Lydia…" he said in a voice that's gentleness he barely recognized. Her head shot up to look at him and she instantly began to scramble back from him. Derek took a few more steps toward him and then decided to try children's tactics. He crouched down to her eye level in an attempt to appear less threatening.

"Lydia, its alright." He said carefully. This was all so unlike him, even he found it strange. He could sympathize with her though, he knew very well the kind of deep scars Peter seemed to have a tendency to leave on the people he'd been in contact with. Even now the betrayal, nearly two days old and avenged, still burned hot like a blue flame.

"Jackson?" she whimpered, he caught the hopefulness in her voice. She was somewhere else completely caught in a nightmare were Peter was very much still alive and capable of terrorizing her, although apparently, he didn't need to be alive to do that.

"Sure." He complied, if it would gain her trust then fine, he could pose as Jackson for the moment. He could see relief shine through in her clouded and confused eyes.

"Jackson, you came to save me!" She made her way shakily over to him and threw her arms around his neck. Derek placed a careful hand on her shoulder blade.

"Yeah…" he said quietly. His mind turned to Jackson, so consumed in himself and his own desires that he probably wasn't even aware of Lydia's absence at the hospital. This didn't really affect his opinion of Jackson, he never liked him, and he didn't really have an opinion on Lydia or reason to feel resentment on her behalf. All they shared was their wounds that Peter inflicted, and this moment.

Lydia turned her face to Dereks and leaned in to kiss him. He leaned back, denying her of this. "You're still mad at me? Jackson I- I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much…" she said quietly.

"I don't hate you…" he responded, it was strangely automatic.

She looked away, "You can't be Jackson…" there was a strange sudden soberness to her voice now. She lean her forehead against his shoulder, he let his hand fall away from her shoulder.

"No… you're not Jackson," her voice regained its dazed film, and she peered at his face, seeming to search desperately for recognition.

"You're Derek Hale." She realized finally. He nodded slowly.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked, leaning on her whole body on his shoulder this time.

"I don't know…" he admitted, sitting back from his crouch to an actual sitting position. Lydia's body went with his, she stayed with her head on his shoulder, her torso leaning against his chest, the hip of the side she laid on between his groins, and her legs between his.

"Well... thanks…" she said, slowly in almost a whisper. Even Derek new gratitude wasn't in her emotional range, she really was far gone. He'd wondered when she'd come back down, or if she ever would.

"Derek…"

"Hmm?" he glanced at her.

"I'm falling asleep…"

"Okay…"

"Don't go anywhere."

"Okay."

"I mean it, be here when I wake up." She said, a bit of her usual Lydia spunk returning to her voice, she hooked her fingers in his jacket, as if stating she wasn't letting him go anywhere.

"I will." He replied, unsure himself of whether he was lying or not. From what he expected of himself it was a lie, but from the rhythm of empathy that vibrated off his heart strings, he found he wondered if he'd be able to leave her like this. So for now he guessed he just sit with her, and go with whatever his conscience made him do next.

* * *

Like I said not really sure if this should be a one shot or an actual story. Let me know what you guys thought of it, and or, what you think I should do with it. I kind of have an idea of what I could do with this, but i don't know. Anyways thanks for reading!

-Ancell


	2. Losing My Mind, Losing Control

Heres another chapter, probably going to be only one more if that...

* * *

Lydia woke halfway once when; she felt herself be shifted and gripped the fabric in her hand tighter, a second time when she felt the fabric pried from her hand. Somewhere in subconscious she knew this displeased her, and made her feel alone. Being alone had been a terrible blessing these past few days. It meant no prying eyes, but it also meant he could get her, and there was no one to stop him. Whatever escaped her hand, she somehow knew it could keep her safe, she just couldn't recall exactly what it was as she drifted between states of consciousness, and eventually fell to the side of sleep.

She was awakened once more, briefly when she felt something fall over her lightly, it's warmth made her realize how cold she'd been, and she let the new comfort lull her back to sleep. Her mind still searching for an image to put with the sanctuary she felt with whatever this was.

* * *

Derek slipped away from Lydia with a plan, he shifted and sprinted his way to a new destination. A house, one he'd been to before. He easily scale the wall to the window he was aiming for, popped it open and slid in, reverting back to human. His dark eyes flickered around the room, and fell on the figure in the bed across the room. He stepped silently over to it, pushed the shoulder of the teenage boy asleep in it, though not soundly by the looks of it.

"Stiles…" he whisper loudly. Stile's eye lids rose sleepily, Derek's blurred face became clear and they flew the rest of the way open.

Stiles shot up and started to scramble away from Derek, falling off the other side of his bed, "Jesus, Derek, what the hell?" he snapped, looking over his bed to were Derek stood on the other side.

"Its Lydia." He said.

"What?" Stiles leapt clumsily to his feet. "Where? Did you find her? Is she okay? Talk to me Derek!" he whisper yelled.

"Yes I found her, now lets go." he head to and out the window he came in. Stiles walked over, looked out and down at where Derek stood looking up at him.

"Yeah… I'm gonna just…take… the front door…" he said, grabbed a sweatshirt and ran from his house, he and Derek got in the Jeep and he speeded to the hospital per Derek's instructions. They pulled around it and got out, Derek ran, with Stiles barely keeping up, to where he'd left Lydia.

"Oh my god… Derek! You left her out here in the woods, by herself, asleep on the ground!" Stiles snapped in disbelief. One of those dark looks from Derek were enough to shut him up and he made his was quickly to Lydia's side.

"Lydia." He said genteelly, and shook her shoulder. Her eyes blinded open slowly and she looked up at him, confused.

"Wheres Derek?" she asked drowsily.

Stiles was frustatedly lost for words for a moment, she never cared that he was there, "He-" Stiles glanced over his shoulder to find him gone, "gone… he brought me here and now hes gone." Stiles sighed. This information seemed to not please her.

"Can you walk?" he asked

"I'd rather not…" she responded crisply.

Stiles stifled a sigh, "Okay, wait here. I'm gonna run back to my car, grab my phone and call help so we can get you back to the hospital." He said standing.

"Just stay right there, okay?" He said, stepping backwards as he spoke.

"Yeah…" she nodded, rolling her eyes. He took off running back toward his jeep hoping he didn't get lost.

Lydia watched him go and sat up, pulling Derek's leather jacket on properly and zipping it up. She pulled her knees to her chest and fought the urge to shiver. It was freezing. She looked up as she heard a rustle and thick breathing. What she saw was not an out of breath Stiles returning with help, but that man, the one who attacked her and bit her. She let out a shriek and took off running, he chased her, she could hear it even if she was too afraid to look back and see. She ran as hard as she could but the whole time she could feel him right no her heels, until she finally collided with something that made her stumble back to a hault.

It was Derek, she threw herself at him hiding her face in his chest, "Derek please! Please stop him! Hes gonna kill me, I don't wanna die." She sobbed in his chest.

"Hes not there Lydia. Hes gone." Derek said, awkwardly trying to comfort and calm her.

"No! he'll get me! You can't leave! He stays away where you're here so stay with me!" she close to shrieked.

Derek sighed, "Lydia, look at me," he tilted her face to look at his, "Hes gone, hes never coming back. He is gone forever." He said clearly and forcefully.

"Then why do I keep seeing him?" she demanded,

"Its just your mind playing tricks on you." She said.

"Well the tricks don't happen with you're around." She said and buried her face in his shirt, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. Derek sighed and awkwardly patted her back, not know what else to do at this point.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

-Ancell


	3. Thrusted From Sanctuary

Sorry this is short! Really wanted to get it up!

* * *

Derek was a wits end on what to do. He was in the middle of the woods with an emotionally compromised, naked, teenage girl who believe someone who was dead was hunting him and that he could keep her safe from him. Damning Peter to hell was the only thing he could think to do at the moment, and as good as if felt for the soul, it wasn't really helping the situation right now.

"Derek…" Lydia's voice was cracked with exhaustion, he glanced down at her. "Do you live in the woods?"

"No."

"Because I have a really big house. You could come live with me." She said, touching his face.

"I'm not going to live with you Lydia." He replied.

"But I need you… you keep him away…"

"You don't need me."

"Then what the hell else am I supposed to do?"

" I spent a whole, long, terrible day with Stiles, you're all he talks about, and from what he says you don't need anyone and you don't want anyone." He said, it felt weird to talk to someone he barely knew like this.

"Yeah... except Jackson." Oh what was he being sucked into? "I love him so much and as much as I hate to say it, I want him, I want him to love me, I want him back." She said. Derek swallowed, what was he supposed to say? There, there, Lydia, I'm sure everything will work out. Yeah right, Jacksons an asshole, of course it wasn't going to work out! But, who just goes right out and says yeah not gonna happen to an already emotionally unstable girl? Oh yeah, that'd be pretty.

"You don't need him." Derek said. "What you do need, is to get back."

"Back to the hospital?" she asked.

"Yeah… " he said.

"Only if you promise to come see me." She said, he looked at her, not able to keep the yeah right off his face. "Then I'm not going."

"Oh really?" he said, the sound of a search party not too far from here hitting his ears. He stood, standing her up with him.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he lifted her up and being walking in the direction.

He said nothing until he finally come to a halt, "Go back, and remember hes not real. Remind yourself of that constantly." He said, and shoved her forward, pulling his jacket from her as he did. He really didn't this all to be misunderstood as a kidnapping. He watch as Stiles noticed her walking toward them, gawking in relief, and as the sheriff shrugged off his coat and gave it to her. He shook his head, and headed back into the depths of the woods.

* * *

Okay guys so, I could leave it at this or I could add onto it, I'm not really sure what I'm actually gonna do. I wanna continue with it but I'm not really sure where to go with it at this point. So yeah, as of now, I plan to continue this, but no promises. Especially being as I'm not sure if I want this to be Derek and Lydia or Stiles and Lydia and just a Der-bear and Lydia power of friendship kinda thing. I don't know!

What do you guys want? Not promising I'll follow it buuut I still want your opinions. Anyways hopefully I come up with something and see you next chapter!

-Ancell


End file.
